THE BIG FOUR
by Shadows of Gotham
Summary: Es el sexto curso de Jack, Mérida, Hiccup y Rapunzel en Hogwarts. Están juntos, son enormes, pero el destino tiene algo mucho más grande preparado para ellos
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos. Eso dad las gracias al genio de Walter Disney por crear un mundo tan maravilloso, al igual que a los que decidieron ampliar la felicidad de niños y mayores creando DreamWoks. Muchas de las referencias que hago a lugares son propios de la diosa Rowling. Al fin y al cabo, ella creó Hogwarts.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Supongo que soy nueva por aquí en esto de escribir fics en fanfiction, así que bueno, quería explicaros que este no podría considerarse como "Primer capítulo". Es una especie de prólogo si puedo llamarlo así y si os habéis animado a leer esto porque conocéis a The Big Four no tengo que explicarlo pero algunos vendréis aquí por pura curiosidad y quiero explicarme. The Big Four es un pequeño grupo de cuatro formado por Mérida (De la película Brave), Hiccup, comúnmente conocido como Hipo pero soy muy hipster y lo digo en inglés (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón), Rapunzel (Enredados) y Jack Frost, también en inglés porque sí, Jack Escarcha es horrible (El origen de los guardianes). Vivo enamorada de este crossover de películas de dibujos animados una vida y media y tenía ganas de mezclarlo con Hogwarts porque del universo de Harry Potter llevo enamorada treinta vidas. Así que, bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Habían subido allí, como cada noche, como todos los días desde que se conocieron en primer curso. Cuatro chicos. Cuatro mejores amigos para los que el destino guardaba algo más grande que el sol que ahora se ocultaba tras el Lago Negro, dejándolo creer que había vencido. La estrella era engullida por el agua. No demasiado rápido, tampoco demasiado lento. Pero el sol es la estrella de la noche y no se despide sin una salida por todo lo alto. Las nubes se acumulan y aplauden. Y el Sol brilla y luce y canta su canción final para todos. Porque esa noche hay un público especial sobre la Torre de Astronomía y tiene que mostrarles que la Luna es bonita, pero el Astro Rey, es el dueño del cielo. Controla los colores, los hace suyos. El amarillo se vuelve naranja y el naranja, rojo. Rojo intenso. Calor, valentía, audacia. El rojo se difumina con elegancia, tornándose rosa hasta llegar al morado. Y por fin llega la noche, y el sol se va de la función hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora la reina es la Luna. El morado se ha convertido en azul y el azul se oscurece hasta solo quedar iluminado por pequeños farolillos que adornan el manto opaco en el que se ha convertido el cielo. Porque el sol es el espectáculo y el color. Y la Luna la elegancia. Solo necesita unas luces y un foco sobre ella para ser la dama de la noche. Todos la miran y se callan. Observan maravillados. La noche está en calma, pacífica. El castillo duerme bajo el amparo de una madre que brilla por sus hijos.<p>

Pero hay una parte del público que no descansa, ni duerme, ni guarda silencio. En la torre las risas inundan el valle sobre el que se alza el castillo. Cuatro risas de cuatro chicos que celebran su primer día como alumnos de sexto curso. Tienen dieciséis años y son invencibles, enormes, gigantes. Allí arriba se sienten poderosos. Controlan el cielo y las estrellas. Porque siempre que suben ahí el sol brilla por última vez y la luna les sonríe para darles la bienvenida. Porque ya son viejos amigos de desvelo y han compartido secretos con la luna que nadie más sabe. Los cojines vuelan de un lado para otro y las risas aumentan a ritmo de "Jack, Mérida, estaos quietos de una vez". Pero hacen oídos sordos. No puedes controlar a una leona y una serpiente, y menos si están en la misma jaula. Y es que ella ruge y él sesea, pero ninguno ataca. Porque son amigos y ellos dos, especialmente, son los que más han tenido que trabajar para no matarse entre ellos, luchar por conocerse, por acabar por los prejuicios. Mantienen unido al grupo porque son la llave para destruirlo, y esto, todos los saben.

Pero ahora Mérida persigue a Jack escoba en mano, y el peliblanco corre y salta esperando que no le golpee porque sería capaz de matarla si un pelo de la escoba toca su preciado trasero. Metafóricamente. Y siendo sinceros, la pelirroja le daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Bría y Némesis, parecerían apacibles, tranquilas, dóciles a su lado. Escalofriante. Gracias a Merlín, Morgana y toda su estirpe, Rapunzel y Hiccup se ponen en medio y evitan la pelea. Y la Gryffindor comienza a reírse, tirando la escoba al suelo. Y contagia a Jack, el cual estaba encaramado al muro del borde de la torre. Y después a Rapunzel y tras ella a Hiccup. Los cuatro ríen y lloran, pero de alegría. Y eso es lo que más les importa en ese momento. Son jóvenes y llenos de vida. Y todo les da igual porque acaban de llegar a Hogwarts tras un verano sin saber nada los unos de los otros y están en "su" sitio y están juntos y les encanta. Son cuatro, son uno. Y han vuelto. Porque a su lado la leyenda de Hogwarts, "Los Merodeadores", se quedan en mantillas. Son amanecer y anochecer. Son el fin de una era, el principio de otra. Su futuro está escrito y todos han oído hablar de ellos pero nadie les conoce, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Su destino es enorme, más grande que ellos, los cuatro grandes, los más grandes.


	2. Capítulo 1

Era temprano, muy temprano. El sol aparecía tras el valle inundando todo con su luz y su vida, despertando a las flores a su paso, las cuales se alzaban perezosas llorando lágrimas de rocío, felices por comenzar de nuevo un día más. Los rayos de sol avanzaban, despacio, meciendo las hojas del Sauce Boxeador, acariciándole con dulzura para que se despertase de buen humor aquel día. Este se despereza, se estira y da un par de medias vueltas a su tronco. Primero un lado, luego otro. Mueve sus ramas una dulce mañana de Septiembre. En Escocia hace un día soleado y los pájaros vuelan entusiasmados. Creando formaciones imposibles en el cielo, perfectamente coordinados, en armonía. Algunos se posan en las ventanas del castillo de Hogwarts, donde todos duermen. Son las siete de la mañana del día dos de septiembre y el sol es el despertador que todos necesitan para comenzar a despertarse.

En la torre de Ravenclaw, ya hay una rubia histérica, corriendo de un lado para otro, entusiasmada. Limpia su reducido espacio en la habitación que comparte con otras cuatro compañeras, coge la mochila, la llena de pergaminos, plumas y libros, y la vuelve a vaciar porque no está perfectamente colocado. Todo tiene que ser perfecto. Es el primer día de curso, y tal cual se empieza se acaba. Hace tres veces su mochila antes de pararse a pensar que en pijama no puede ir a clase, y abre su baúl perfectamente ordenado y saca su preciosa y limpia corbata azul y plata y su túnica. Admira un momento el escudo de Ravenclaw que adorna su pecho. Precioso, como siempre. Siempre deseó ir a la casa de los halcones, siempre. Y siempre es mucho tiempo. La chica sonríe con una sonrisa incontrolable porque "oh, por Merlín, no me puedo creer que esté de nuevo aquí". Los rayos de sol ya llegan a su ventana y ella se asoma por ella. El valle le da los buenos días y ella responde con un par de saltitos incontrolados. Se gira, mira a su alrededor y no puede creer una de sus compañeras aun siga durmiendo. Se ve obligada a despertarla saltando sobre ella a ritmo de "AURORA, ARRIBA. BRILLA EL SOL, LOS PÁJAROS CANTAN Y ES EL PRIMER DÍA" Por supuesto que la otra responde arrojándole un cojín a la cara, para después levantarse, despacio, como si el sol le quemase su pálida piel simplemente por salir de la protección que le ofrecían sus sábanas. Rapunzel le devuelve el almohadillazo soltando una carcajada, ese tipo de cosas no le molestan, al contrario. Cuando ya está segura de que tiene todo y su cama está perfectamente hecha, sale corriendo de la habitación. El Gran Comedor espera, y sus amigos también.

En las mazmorras no brilla el sol, todo se ilumina por una lúgubre luz verde que da un aspecto a la Sala Común bastante triste para ser el primer día de clase. Nada que ver con la sala de Ravenclaw, en la cual una atolondrada adolescente rubia canta mientras abre las ventanas, dejando pasar la luz del verano. Allí abajo, todo se vuelve oscuro, frío, distante. Pero siempre hay un pequeño foco de luz y el joven Jack Frost trae la diversión y la ilusión de un primer día. Porque no está alegre por empezar las clases, eso para él, es "un coñazo". Pero seamos sinceros, un primer día significa una primera oportunidad para probar todas esas bromas que ha estado preparando durante todo el verano, y no puede esperar. Coloca polvos pica-pica entre las sábanas de sus compañeros de habitación, y tras colgarse la corbata al cuello, porque ni siquiera se molesta en anudársela, sale corriendo de la habitación, no sin dejarles un bonito cartel en la puerta que reza: "Feliz primer día, pringados". Porque le gusta su casa, le encanta, pero sus compañeros son imbéciles y qué le va a hacer si le provocan con el simple hecho de respirar. No es su culpa. Que ellos dejen de respirar. Eso sería estupendo para un cambio de actitud en el peliblanco. Sale de la sala habiendo dejado un pantano portátil que compró en una tienda del Callejón Diagon y soltando una carcajada porque no puede esperar ver la cara de todos los de su casa al ver la Sala Común cubierta de agua estancada. ¿No repugnaban tanto a los sangre sucia? Bueno, ahora sí que estarían sucios.

Llega al Gran Comedor con su aire de siempre, levantando miradas allá por donde pisa, deslumbrando con su sonrisa. Las chicas suspiran y para Jack, todo transcurre a cámara lenta. Se mueve con clase, con la túnica sin cerrar y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. Es un adolescente con alma de niño travieso y le encanta. Conquistaría el mundo con sus ojos azules y lo sabe, y no se queja porque algunas chicas cuchicheen a sus espaldas porque sabe que hablan de él y no con un lenguaje muy limpio ni apto para menores. Llega al Gran Comedor con todas las miradas sobre él, pero solo busca una. Una que ni siquiera le presta atención porque está demasiado ocupada leyendo su horario como para mirarle. Se dirige a la mesa central, donde una chica rubia se ha recogido el larguísimo pelo en un moño y muerde un lápiz, estudiando, efectivamente, el horario de ese día. Jack sonríe, coge el palillo que sujeta el moño de la Ravenclaw y se sienta a su lado, como si nada.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que el pelo suelto te queda mejor, rubita.

Ella se gira, mira al chico con sus perfectas cejas alzadas y extiende la mano, señalando que quiere de vuelta el palillo y no lo repetirá muchas veces. Como respuesta, Jack rueda los ojos y se lo da, cogiendo un trozo de bacon a modo de protesta. La chica es vegetariana. Pero también lo suficientemente madura como para no caer ante esa… ¿provocación? De acto infantil lo calificaría ella.

-Buenos días a ti también, Jack

Rapunzel se recoge todo el pelo, en una coleta primero, y después hace no se qué con el palillo que al peliblanco le parece cosa de magia porque ha dado una quince vueltas y lo que a otras chicas les podría quedar como un conjunto de pelo enmarañado, a ella le queda perfecto, con un par de mechones cayendo a cada lado, enmarcando su pequeña cara. Sonríe ante esa imagen, cambiando completamente de lado la vista cuando ella le mira, fingiendo interés por las demás mesas, encogiéndose en su asiento cuando en la enorme puerta aparece un grupo demasiado numeroso de Slytherin cabreados y empapados, probablemente buscándole para hacerle pagar la bromita de aquella mañana. No pudo evitar una carcajada, que enseguida calló ante la severa mirada de su amiga, la cual, como el resto del comedor, también les había visto. Conteniendo la risa, se alborotó el pelo, intentando reflejar una inocencia imposible de interpretar.

-Jack Frost, no me puedo creer qu-

-Hola, chicos.

Salvado por la campana. Hiccup. Grandioso Hiccup Haddock. Jack se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a Rapunzel, sabiendo que delante del moreno, no le echaría la bronca. Volvió la mirada al Hufflepuff, el cual se estaba estando justo en frente suyo, con su típica sonrisa mañanera. No había cambiado nada. Quizá estuviese un poco más alto, pero no mucho. Llevaba su horario bajo el brazo, y Jack se preguntó dónde narices estaba el suyo. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, obviamente preocupado porque necesitaba saber con qué profesor tenía a primera hora por si tenía hora libre para preparar la tarde o si de verdad merecía la pena prestar atención. Lo cual solo pasaría si tuviese Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como aparecido de la nada, el libro apareció sobre su mesa.

-He cogido el tuyo y el de Mérida- dijo Hiccup- Sabía que ninguno de los dos os acordaríais de cogerlo.

-Sabes que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

El aludido rueda los ojos, acostumbrado ya a aquel tipo de comentarios por parte del Slytherin. Comenzó a ojear su horario, cayendo de repente en que Mérida no estaba. Frunce el ceño, levantándose un momento a buscar una cabellera pelirroja que se hubiese sentado en otra mesa, pero nada.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Mérida esta mañana?

Jack y Rapunzel niegan con la cabeza, cantando un "no" a coro. Y parece que se conforman porque es Mérida y Mérida siempre llega tarde. Odia madrugar, odia las clases. Y que no esté todavía en el comedor no es nada sorprendente. Pero Hiccup no se conforma y se plantea el hecho de ir a buscarla pero cómo, si aunque sepa la contraseña para pasar a su sala común nunca podría llegar a su dormitorio por ese maldito hechizo que hace desaparecer de repente los escalones.

Pasan los minutos y Rapunzel y Jack discuten sobre algo acerca de pantanos y Slytherin que realmente no le interesa. Siempre están discutiendo y el moreno no entiende el porqué no salen juntos cuando sabe perfectamente que al peliblanco le gusta ella desde tercer curso aunque él no quiera admitirlo. Pero le conoce mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo se conoce.

Moja un par de veces en el chocolate dos o tres galletas a la vez, porque una es poco, reconozcámoslo y se come las tres a la vez, llenándose la boca de galletas y masticando, despacio, sintiéndose incapaz de responder a la pregunta que Jack y Rapunzel de: "¿a qué tengo razón?" Se encoge de hombros mientras asiente, dando la razón a ambos, lo que les sirve para mirarse como si tuviesen razón y seguir discutiendo.

Entre tanto, un torbellino pelirrojo llega a la mesa, soltando un gruñido propio de un león enfadado y hambriento. Mira el plato de huevos revueltos desafiante, y antes que coger una pequeña porción decide, por qué no, coger todo el plato, un tenedor y comenzar a comer. No dice los buenos días porque por supuesto que no son buenos. Madrugar. Qué asco. Ya está cansada y ni han empezado las clases. Suerte para ella que dentro de una semana son las pruebas de Quidditch y está lista para volver a ser la mejor cazadora que ha pisado Hogwarts.

-Un día se pondrá mala de comer tanto.

Ella alza la cabeza, con los mechones de pelo, que ni siquiera se ha molestado en peinar, cayendo sobre sus ojos. Sopla un poco, apartándolos como puede y fulminando con la mirada a la que se considera su mejor amiga y no hace más que regañarla.

-Pareces mi madre, Punzie

Y para ella, eso es insulto suficiente. Porque su madre insiste en hacerla ser quien no es y Mérida es demasiado inconformista para eso. La rubia niega con la cabeza, dándose por vencida con ella. La quiere mucho, pero definitivamente por las mañanas no hay quien la aguante. El siguiente en intentar entablar conversación es Jack, el pique matutino con la Gryffindor es una tradición que no puede faltar.

-Pelirroja, si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo te pondrás igual de gorda que la bruja de Medusa

Eso, activa los sentidos de la aludida. Alza la cabeza, menea la melena y saca los dientes, como un león dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Entrecierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Frost, no estoy de humor para que me compares con la estúpida profesora de pociones. Soy una deportista, necesito comer para que no me dé un jamacuco mientras entreno al Quidditch y punto.

Y tras esto, se sienta porque sorprendentemente había acabado en pie y amenazando a la maldita serpiente con un tenedor, lo cual provocó una enorme carcajada por parte del chico, ganándose un librazo de Rapunzel, la cual estaba hasta las narices de ambos y le hubiese lanzado otro libro a la pelirroja de no ser porque estaba lejos y su puntería era pésima y no quería dar a un inocente alumno. Tras el librazo, Jack se gira, fulminando con la mirada a la rubia. Ella le reta alzando una ceja y comienzan a discutir. Mérida se une, porque "con Punzie nadie se mete y, ¡eh! A Frost solo le llamo eso yo" (Y no son precisamente palabras bonitas) La Tercera Guerra Mágica no estalla en el Gran Comedor porque Merlin no lo quiso… y Hiccup tampoco.

-¡EH, QUIETOS LOS TRES!

Casi al instante y al mismo tiempo, todos se sientan, guardando silencio y mirando al moreno como si fuesen niños a los que su madre les acaba de pillar pintando una pared con rotuladores permanentes. Hiccup sonríe, triunfante y ¿por qué no? sintiéndose, por un momento, poderoso. Sabe que es el único que puede ponerles en cintura y que para ser amigo de esos tres hay que tener carácter, por muy Hufflepuff que sea.

-Mérida, tengo tu horario- se lo deja sobre la mesa, golpe- Tenemos a primera hora DCAO

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, compartimos clases este año. Menos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que yo tengo y tú no.

-¿Y yo? –interviene Jack.

-Tú tienes clase conmigo. Menos Adivinación.

-¿Y la hora que tenemos libre Dunbroch y yo?

-Podéis mataros unos a otros o…

-O pensar nuevas bromas para los Slytherin.

Lo dicen ambos, a coro. Y se miran y tras una mirada que no podría significar nada bueno, se chocan los cinco. Y Rapunzel y Hiccup se miran, negando con la cabeza, temiendo que en este curso los dos serán expulsados por conducta incorrecta o por explotar la Sala Común de Slytherin, quién sabe. El reloj suena, dando a entender que las clases empiezan ya. Que como no se vayan ya, no llegan a clase. Hiccup coge a Mérida por la manga de su túnica mal colocada y Rapunzel hace lo mismo con Jack. Les arrastran a clase, a pesar de sus continuas quejas y reproches. Acaban cediendo, porque tampoco pueden hacer mucho más, es lo que toca. Pero aun así se hacen señas porque van a quedar en la Torre de Astronomía para preparar su primera broma hacia las serpientes. Es la primera. Y tiene que ser enorme.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cinco minutos y treinta y cinco segundos. El tiempo se mueve lento, perezoso, soporífero. El tiempo no pasa y una pelirroja se agarra a la mesa para no saltar de un momento a otro. Lleva la cuenta perfecta. Cinco minutos y treinta segundos. Sus labios susurran los segundos que quedan para que la clase acabe. Solo se escuchan plumas escribiendo enloquecidas sobre los pergaminos y es consciente de que debería hacer lo mismo pero Merlín sabe que es imposible escribir algo en aquellas condiciones. Es el primer día, la última hora antes de tener toda la tarde libre, ¿y de verdad quieren que haga algo? Las cosas no funcionan así, no señor. Además, necesita practicar Quidditch y al parecer a nadie le importa. Prueba todas las posturas posibles, pero no hay manera. Acaba dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre porque al menos podría echar una cabezada. Cinco minutos y diez segundos. "Que alguien me saque de aquí" quiere gritar. Reza porque de repente al profesor le de un mareo y se caiga redondo, que a ella le de un mareo y se caiga redonda. Cinco minutos y ocho segundos. ¿Por qué el tiempo no avanza? Sopla, resopla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza alborotándose el ya enredado cabello. Se suelta la corbata, se quita los zapatos. Cinco minutos. "Vamos, joder, vamos" Da toquecitos con el pie en el suelo, ganándose más de un codazo por parte de Hiccup que lleva más de media clase intentando concentrarse. Ella por supuesto no le hace caso. Le mira, "¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Me quiero morir" susurra. Y él la chista y gira la cabeza, y Mérida quiere gritar o suicidarse tragando la tinta del tintero. No sabe cómo sobrevivirá a este curso. Demasiadas clases, demasiado que estudiar. Cuatro minutos y treinta segundos. Algo no va bien. No puede ir bien. Seguro que el reloj está roto. Se le escapa un bostezo. "Tengo sueño" Coge una pluma y empieza a garabatear sobre una esquina de la hoja. Un círculo, una estrella, su nombre, un cuatro, el nombre de Hiccup, de Rapunzel, de Jack. Y por qué no también dibuja un león y un tejón, y una serpiente y un águila. Analiza el dibujo. Es horrible. Lo tacha, todo. "Que asco de vida. Socorro. Quiero salir de aquí" Cuatro minutos. Vuelve a intentarlo, dibujar algo. Lo primero que sale es una snitch. Sí. Dibujar snitches es sencillo. Un círculo. Dos alas. Perfecto. Luego van los aros de Quidditch y porqué no, una escoba. Definitivamente sus dotes artísticas son nulas. Cero. Menos que eso. Mira a su alrededor, ¿por qué no hay nadie tan desesperado como ella? Suelta un gruñido. Vuelve a alborotarse el pelo. Se mira las puntas un par de veces, quizá debería cortarse un poco el pelo... Bah, eso no importa ahora. El toquecito del pie se ha convertido en un movimiento histérico de toda la pierna. ¿Dónde está el timbre cuando lo necesitas? "Vamos. Suena, suena" Mira el gran reloj que hay frente a ella. Ve la aguja moverse, despacio, riéndose de ella. Tres minutos. Respira. Ya queda menos. Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el pupitre, se quita la túnica y se remanga las mangas de la camisa. ¿No hace calor? Mira a su mejor amigo, desesperada. Si al menos le diera conversación... Pero claro, nunca lo hace. "Maldito y perfecto Hiccup. Háblame" Quiere zarandearle y no puede. Maldito. Maldito, Hiccup Hadock. Podría ser un buen amigo y dejar de sonreír de esa manera. Siendo consciente de que ella está desesperada por salir. Le hace gracia. Es realmente divertido verla, sobre todo porque parece una leona encerrada en una jaula. Dos minutos. Mérida no espera. Quedan dos minutos y el profesor ya debería haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Cuántas cosas es capaz de contar un profesor el primer día de clase? Le parece injusto haber dado clase. Ha hecho huelga. Sí, exacto. Una manifestación contra las clases nada más volver de vacaciones. Un minuto y treinta segundos. Ya se está levantando, tiene los dos pies apoyados en el suelo, la silla se mueve hacia atrás poco a poco. Un minuto. Mira el reloj. "Vamos, vamos, vamos" Traga saliva. Sonríe poco a poco. Veinte segundos para la libertad. Respira hondo, despacio. Ya está casi de pie. La aguja está casi en el doce. Cinco, cuatro, tres. Está en pie completamente. Dos, uno. Mérida no espera a un. "se acabó la clase" del profesor. No. Ella corre por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. La abre. Se para apoyada contra la pared. Coge aire, lo suelta y sonríe. Creía que no lo contaba.

-Te he visto con problemas ahí dentro- Hiccup. Maldito Hiccup.

-No entiendo como eres capaz de aguantar una clase entera de Historia de la Magia.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, no soy el único. Además, si quiero trabajar con dragones en algún momento, necesito buena nota, y estudiar. Cosa que tú deberías empezar a hacer

La pelirroja, que hasta escasos segundos había permanecido con una increíble sonrisa, frunce el ceño. Estaba cansada de que sus amigos siempre estuviesen con lo mismo. Que estudie. Es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡No sabe estudiar! No es buena alumna. Aprende rápido, pero cosas entretenidas. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo, vale la pena.

-Ya sabes que mi plan es jugar al Quidditch.

-¿Y si no?

-¿Cómo que "y si no"?

-¿Y si no lo consigues? ¿Qué harás?

-No me lo planteo básicamente porque lo voy a conseguir, ¿de acuerdo? -Un rápido vistazo al reloj y...- Además, tú llegas tarde a clase y yo a ver a Jack, así que luego nos vemos.

Y sin esperar a nada, se va. No, no quiere escuchar más regañinas y menos de Hiccup. "¿Quién se cree que es?" suelta un bufido e inconscientemente cierra los puños. Camina rápido, sin mirar atrás. Está cansada y de mal humor, un primer día genial, ¿eh? Maldito Hiccup, todo es su culpa. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Y en el fondo sabe que no está siendo justa, y que en realidad culpa al moreno porque no quiere darse cuenta de que tiene razón, de que debería esforzarse más. Pero no se dan cuenta de que ella no es como ellos. No es tan inteligente como Punzie o Hiccup. ¡Incluso Jack es más inteligente que ella! Serpiente con suerte. Hace lo mismo que ella, es decir, nada. Y siempre saca excelentes.

Sube a la Torre de Astronomía saltando escalones. De dos en dos, de tres en tres. Y cuando llega a los cuatro último trata de saltarlos todos a la vez. Solo hay que coger más impulso. Uno, dos, tres. El gran salto. Mérida escucha la ovación del público en su cabeza. Aplausos, gritos. "MÉRIDA DUNBROCH, CAMPEONA DEL MUNDO DE SALTO DE ALTURA, APUNTO DE CONSEGUIR EL RECORD MUNDIAL Y..." Lo consigue. Sí, llega. Pero al borde del escalón. Se apoya sobre los dedos de los pies y mueve los brazos. Se va a caer, lo sabe. Se caerá para atrás y se matará, o peor, se romperá una pierna y no podrá jugar nunca más al Quidditch. Mueve los brazos, frenéticamente, intentando agarrarse a algo completamente invisible. Huele el golpe. "Mérida, por toda tu familia, no te caigas" Y como si Merlin la hubiese escuchado, algo agarra su mano y tira de ella. Salvación. Apoya los dos pies en el suelo y abre los ojos. Unos ojos azules y una sonrisa burlona la esperan, esperando un gracias que nunca llegará, aunque eso ya lo sepa. Mérida se separa, como si el contacto con el peliblanco le quemase. Son amigos, pero las distancias se mantienen. Se cuela por la puerta y Jack rueda los ojos.

-Un gracias estaría bien, Dunbroch.

-Si de verdad esperas eso, es que no me conoces, Frost

Ambos se ríen y Jack se sienta en el suelo. Un suelo lleno de dibujos y mapas y hojas con mil y un tachones. Mérida se sienta frente a él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto?

Y a Jack le aparece esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, esa por las que las chicas de su curso mueren y las profesoras le perdonan los castigos. Es un niño travieso con una mente brillante y es la peor combinación del mundo. Extiende los papeles sobre el suelo, tan orgulloso de sí mismo que se besaría.

-Es un mapa. He estado trabajando en él todo el verano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo libre tienes?

-Demasiado.

Suelta una risa que bien se podría confundir con un suspiro y la pelirroja coge los papeles, los estudia. Frunce el ceño. "No puede ser" Mira a Jack y después de nuevo los pergaminos. No puede creer que de verdad quiero hacerlo. Vuelve a mirarle, con las cejas alzadas, y Jack asiente porque sabe lo que está pensando, y a Mérida se le escapa una sonrisa de incredulidad absoluta porque:

-No me puedo creer que intentes recrear el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Voy a conseguirlo, pelirroja. Todos lo haremos. El primer mapa se perdió y nadie sabe nada de él. Podemos hacerlo, imagina por un segundo cómo sería tenerlo en nuestras manos. Podríamos escaparnos del castillo, podríamos colarnos donde nadie más lo ha hecho.

-Los Merodeadores son una leyenda, grandísimos magos, los mejores. ¿De verdad crees que podríamos hacerlo? Es una locura.

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Además, lo he estudiado y el nuestro sería mejor.

-¿Por qué?

Jack alza un dedo, señalándola que espere un segundo, y mágicamente, Mérida, la cual iba a seguir poniendo puntos en contra de hacer aquello, se calló. El peliblanco revuelve los papeles, coge unos cuantos, los mira, los analiza, frunce el ceño y los suelta a ritmo de "¿dónde puede estar?". Resopla y resopla hasta que por fin, milagro, encuentra un papel, lo alza victorioso y se lo planta a la pelirroja en el suelo, frente a ella.

-Nosotros sabemos dónde está la Sala de los Menesteres.

La Sala de los Menesteres, maldita sea, claro. La Gryffindor se echa el pelo hacia atrás y vuelve a echárselo hacia delante. Pinta bien. Merlín, demasiado bien. ¿Y si lo consiguen? Venga, es una leona, un simple mapa no va a pararla. No. Claro que no. Su sonrisa se ensancha, se hace enorme. Y Jack sonríe de lado porque sabe que la ha convencido. Y quiere saltar de alegría, y lo hace, porque no es alguien que sepa contenerse. Van a hacerlo. Pueden hacerlo. Sí. Mérida se tumba en el suelo y la serpiente a su lado, cogen los papeles, hablan durante horas. Tienen que conseguir un pergamino enorme, tenerlo todo en papeles diferentes podría resultar un caos terrible. Ríen, discuten y apuntan cosas que Jack había olvidado. Señalan pasadizos, la Casa de los Gritos, cómo entrar a las cocinas, todo. Escriben y tachan y vuelven a escribir, tan rápido, que en cualquier momento le saldrá humo a la pluma. Están emocionados, eufóricos, están... oyendo pasos. Mierda, alguien viene. Se da la voz de alarma. Las sirenas de sus cabezas montan un escándalo tremendo y corren para esconder todos los papeles. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Juntan los papeles como pueden, a mogollón por supuesto, y los ponen tras su espalda. Nadie puede saber esto, nadie. Si los descubren, están muertos. Los pasos están cerca, escuchan voces tras la puerta. Se miran. El pomo está girando. La puerta se abre y...

-¿Por qué parece que han visto un fantasma?

-Ni idea, yo aun estoy vivo, ¿y tú?

-Por el momento, sí.

Hiccup y Rapunzel. Perfecto. Sueltan un suspiro. Salvados. Y toda la tensión que habían acumulado se escapa en forma de carcajada. Una carcajada incontrolable que la rubia y el moreno no entienden. Se miran y se encogen de hombros. "Son Jack y Mérida, no intentes darle explicación" piensan. Y mientras la pelirroja y el peliblanco ruedan por el suelo demasiado preocupados en llevarse las manos al estómago porque les duele de tanto reír, Hiccup y Rapunzel se sientan y ven los papeles. Vuelven a mirarse antes de fruncir el ceño y cogerlos. Abren los ojos, igual que Mérida había hecho horas atrás. Mandan callar a sus dos amigos y les enseñan los papeles con cara de: ¿qué narices es esto? Y Jack y Mérida se reincorporan, les miran, se miran y sonríen. Son dos niños que han hecho un dibujo para su madre y quieren enseñárselo porque están tan orgullosos de sí mismos que no pueden contenerse. Quieren gritar a todos lo que van a hacer, quieren hacerlo. Pero se contienen, porque si alguien descubriese lo que hacen, todo su sueño se vendría abajo. Mérida se revuelve el pelo y Jack sonríe de lado. Decirlo en voz alta es incluso mejor que pensarlo. Un cosquilleo les sube por el estómago y le hace cosquillas en la garganta, quiere salir y lo hace.

-Vamos a recrear El Mapa del Merodeador.


	4. Capítulo 3

Rapunzel lee a Yeats. Y no tiene nada de especial, ni siquiera se lo mencionaría a nadie porque no es importante, no es mágico, y eso hace, en muchos ámbitos, poco relevante que la joven Ravenclaw esté leyendo poesía. Pero ella se siente atrapada por sus palabras, sus versos. Y a veces le resulta extraño que William Butler Yeats no sea mago. Hace magia, magia de verdad, con las palabras. Crea, amolda, da vida. Rapunzel siente que le falta el aire cada vez que lee a Yeats y se pregunta cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso nazca de la milagrosa pluma de un hombre.

"_In a field by the river my love and I did stand, and on my leaning shoulder she laid her snow-white hand. She bid me take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs; but I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears_"

-Pero era joven y tonto, y ahora estoy lleno de lágrimas.

Las palabras salen solas, como un susurro. Un susurro que hace que el corazón se le encoja por unos segundos y enseguida vuelva a latir, esta vez más deprisa. Porque eso es lo que Yeats, con su magia, provoca en ella. Un remolino de sensaciones extrañas que hacen de Rapunzel una loca enamorada de la poesía, amante de los libros como si fuese lo único bueno que puebla el mundo.

Rapunzel lee a Yeats. Y lo lee mientras baja los escalones de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Los tiene medidos: treinta escalones, quince centímetros de alto. Camina de puntillas, acostumbrada a ir descalza por su sala común resulta extraño moverse con zapatos. Solo apoya las puntas de sus dedos, como consecuencia de unas clases de ballet nunca acabadas del todo, comenzadas cuando era pequeña. Tiene equilibrio, pero en ese momento falla. Un pie se queda atrás, tropezando con el siguiente que quiere avanzar. Ambos se chocan, se enredan. Rapunzel se tambalea y cae. En brazos de un desconocido.

Por un momento le cuesta ubicarse. Abre los ojos, despacio, se esperaba el golpe contra el duro suelo de piedra, no que unos fuertes (muy fuertes) brazos la sostuviesen. Y en seguida se encuentra con unos profundos ojos marrones y una sonrisa ladina demasiado socarrona como para inspirar algo de confianza. Pero es sexy, condenadamente sexy. En escasos segundos, le da tiempo a analizar los rasgos del desconocido, mayor que ella, de séptimo. Las patillas marcan sus facciones dándole un toque sesentero a esa tez pálida, coloreada por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. No sabe cómo, pero está segura de que es capitán. Baja un poco la vista, su mandíbula algo rectangular acaba en una barbilla nada visible camuflada por una perilla que debería sentarle fatal porque Merlin sabe que las perillas de los adolescentes son lo peor del mundo, pero a él no. A él le queda bien y la rubia se pregunta qué clase de magia es aquella que no le permite despegar la vista de aquel desconocido, el cual, también parece muy interesado en ella.

-Deberías tener cuidado, rubita.

Y el hechizo se rompe. Rapunzel salta de sus brazos como si le hubiese dado un calambrazo. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo carmín y baja la mirada porque "Dios mío, que me ha pasado". Necesita una excusa, algo con lo que evitar la mirada del moreno que, ahora, la mira con una sonrisa que debería prohibirse. Se coloca el uniforme, disimula. Ahora el pelo. Se le acaban las ideas… El libro. Bendito Yeats. Mira por el suelo, frenética, se agacha a buscarlo. "Por favor, tarda en aparecer" Se muerde el labio, buscando por el suelo un libro que espera no aparezca hasta por lo menos dentro de una década. Pero aparece. Y es el desconocido quien se lo da, y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella accede, no es una maleducada, y el vuelve a sonreír. Maldito. Suelta su mano, cogiendo el libro, abrazándolo con cuidado, abrigándolo con sus brazos.

-Soy Flynn Rider.

-Rapunzel.

Se estrechan la mano, todo muy cortés, muy correcto. Y a la rubia se le revuelven las tripas porque no debería haberle provocado eso un extraño que probablemente ni siquiera esté interesado en ella. Y no lo dice porque su túnica esté adornada por un escudo de una serpiente, no tiene prejuicios, su mejor amigo es Jack Frost, por el amor de Dios. Pero hay algo que le hace creer que no es la primera chica con la que es amable, y eso, en parte, la molesta. Se sueltan las manos, en una situación demasiado incómoda como para reaccionar de manera normal.

-Debería irme –Quiere huir, lo necesita. Sonríe levemente, esquivando al chico. Desgraciadamente, Flynn no parece ser de esos chicos que se conforman y la sigue.

-Eh, rubita- ¿Por qué no para de llamarla así? Ya empieza a resultar molesto- Espera un momento.

E inexplicablemente se para, apretando los labios en una mueca que espera ser de fastidio. Apoya el peso en una pierna, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

-Tengo prisa.

-Oh, venga- Rapunzel alza una ceja, si de verdad cree que eso es una razón suficiente como para que se quede, lo lleva claro. Ante la reacción de la chica, el Slytherin se rasca la mejilla- No quería recurrir a esto… Pero voy a tener que hacer la pose –Y tras decir esto, alza una ceja y frunce la otra (quién sabe cómo), saca los morros formando una mueca bastante ridícula la cual Rapunzel reza para que no tuviese la intención de ser sexy y le mira, sin poder evitar una carcajada, y no pequeña.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

Y el moreno, confundido, vuelve a su postura normal. Mucho más favorecedora dónde va a parar y mira a la rubia, que aún se está riendo a carcajadas, con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya has acabado de reírte?

Y antes de soltar otra carcajada, la chica asiente, mordiéndose el labio para frenar aquel carcajeo tan inevitable. Le mira y asiente, sonriendo con levedad.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Bien.

Y reina el silencio. Y no uno cómodo, un silencio pesado, exasperante. Rapunzel quiere tirarse de los pelos. Se rasca la nariz, por hacer algo y se pregunta quién la manda quedarse ante la extraña petición de un desconocido. "Se llama Flynn" se recuerda, y da toquecitos con el pie. Espera un poco más, mira el reloj, que se le ha debido romper porque ha debido pasar una década y no solo diez segundos. DIEZ segundos. Suelta un suspiro, dispuesta a irse de nuevo.

Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque una mano se cierra alrededor de su brazo y ella se ve obligada a frenar, en seco, girándose con las cejas alzadas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no darle con el libro a Flynn en la cabeza. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, con fuerza, segura de que acabará haciéndose sangre. Acaba por dejarlo, no quiere hacerse una herida. Harta de aquel silencio, chasca la lengua.

-Oye…-"Flynn"- Flynn, realmente estoy muy ocupada. Si vas a quedarte callado… Me voy.

-Solo quería hablar –Se encoge de hombros-

-Hablemos, pues.

Y acercándose al muro que da a los jardines, Rapunzel y Flynn se sientan. Y esa charla es la primera, pero no la última, comenzando desde ese momento un año de quedadas furtivas y risas incontrolables. Porque ese tropiezo de Rapunzel en las escaleras no es cosa del azar, sino del destino. Porque no es casualidad que Flynn Rider pasase justo en ese momento por las escaleras que daban a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

En ese muro comienzan a conocerse, ríen y la chica rubia comienza a sentir cosas que nunca había pensado que sentiría pero que en ese momento empieza a sentir, aunque no lo sepa. Y Flynn, el chulo, el prepotente, el que camina por los pasillos como si fuese el dueño del mundo, "el terror de las nenas", ha encontrado algo muy especial en la chica, por esa carcajada ante su pose, por cómo ha querido deshacerse de él. Rapunzel le intriga. Y por eso agarra su brazo cuando se va y la insta a quedarse, y por eso ahora hablan tranquilamente sentados sobre un muro, porque Flynn Rider no habla con chicas a no ser que quiera algo y extrañamente, no quiere nada con la rubia, solo hablar, conocerla. Y es lo más raro de todo.

La noche llega a Hogwarts demasiado rápido, de repente. Ambos se preguntan cuándo ha pasado eso porque hace cinco minutos eran las cinco de la tarde. Rapunzel vuelve a mirar su reloj. "Definitivamente le pasa algo a este bicho" Y sonríe, y se ríe por la última payasada que acaba de hacer Flynn y se pregunta dónde estaba ese momento incómodo de horas antes, porque ahora parecen viejos amigos. Y eso solo provoca una sonrisa más grande en la chica.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar.

Y ninguno objeta nada. Caminan por los pasillos bromeando y riendo, simplemente hablando. Y los alumnos se paran y les señalan porque "Eh, mira, es Flynn Rider con una chica" "Pero parecen amigos" Y eso es lo que más les extraña a todos. Porque el Slytherin tiene muchas "amigas", pero ninguna de verdad. Y entran al Gran Comedor, Rapunzel se despide con la mano y se acerca a la mesa donde sus mejores amigos están cenando.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Jack es el primero que se da cuenta de que llega.

-Con un amigo

Se encoge de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia, y Jack frunce el ceño, nada convencido por lo que ha dicho. Porque la ha visto llegar y estaba radiante, más que normalmente porque hay que reconocer que siempre está radiante pero en ese momento en especial, mucho más. Jack piensa y piensa, pero no dice nada, y acalla su frustración dándole un mordisco a un bollito de crema.

Mérida, sentada a su lado, fantasea con que el año que viene será la capitana del equipo. "Soy la mejor del equipo, sería un completo desastre para Gryffindor que no me nombraran capitana" Y Hiccup, que machacaba las patatas que había en su plato, asiente, con un sonrisa sarcástica. "Oh, sí claro, Mer, sería un completo ultraje" Y la pelirroja no está muy segura de lo que significa pero se conforma, asintiendo con la cabeza, y coge el último bollito de crema antes que Jack y sonríe, triunfante, porque hacer cualquier cosa mejor que el peliblanco siempre es guay, porque su relación se basa en eso, en una competición desenfrenada. Y mientras Jack y Mérida discuten porque "ese bollito era mío, Dunbroch" y "Si eres más lento que mi abuela Betty, Frost, no es mi culpa" y Hiccup ríe porque "Sois tan infantiles que los de primero tienen mayor madurez que vosotros" mientras ojea un libro de dragones de Noruega, Rapunzel mira la mesa de Slytherin, apoyando su puño en la mejilla y sonriendo. Y sus sonrisas tienen nombre y apellido. Y no entiende cómo de repente todo el Gran Comedor se ha quedado en silencio cuando está lleno de gente riendo y gritando, o como en el caso de sus amigos, discutiendo. Y tampoco entiende porqué todo se ha desenfocado menos la imagen de Flynn, que ha movido la cabeza y ha sonreído, y la ha mirado. Y la rubia saluda tímidamente con la mano hasta que se da cuenta de que tres pares de ojos la miran curiosos y entonces corta el contacto visual y se gira a ellos.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué habéis hecho esta tarde?

Y es Mérida la que se niega a responder a esa pregunta.

-Oh, no. No vas a escaparte. ¿Quién es ese?

-Flynn Rider

Y no es Rapunzel quien responde a esa pregunta, sino Jack. Está serio y eso no es normal en él. Le conoce, conoce a ese Rider, va a su casa. Es arrogante, molesto y su fama de rompe-corazones le precede. Se encuentra aferrando la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa, con demasiada fuerza. Los nudillos se le han quedado blancos y tiene que salir de allí porque Rapunzel se estaba haciendo miraditas con ese tipo que de repente, ha empezado a caerle mal y hasta hace segundos le era indiferente.

-¿Flynn Rider? Ah, ya se, es el capitán de Slytherin.

"Lo sabía" piensa la rubia, y una especie de sensación de orgullo le sube por el pecho acabando en una sonrisa.

-Parece simpático. ¿Has estado toda la tarde con él? –ahora es Hiccup el que interviene. Y Jack le mira. "Traidor, cómo que parece simpático" Rapunzel asiente, y la pelirroja rueda los ojos.

-No fastidies que te has enamorado.

-¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no.

-Mejor, enamorarse es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tampoco te creas…

-Lo es, te descentra de lo importante.

-No tiene por qué.

-Punzie, estás hablando con la eterna solterona, no intentes convencerla.

-Tú cállate, Hiccup, desde que sales con esa muggle estás muy irritante y tú antes molabas.

-Se llama Astrid.

-Lo que sea… -Y vuelve a mirar a Rapunzel- A sí que… ¿Te gusta?

Y la rubia va a responder que no, obviamente, pero Jack, que ha permanecido todo este tiempo callado, se levanta, en silencio. "Ya he escuchado bastante"

-Chicos, me voy a dormir –Finge un bostezo- Estos temas me aburren. Y vosotros dos parecéis un par de viejas chismosas.

Y tras eso, se va, fingiendo despreocupación, porque claro que no le importa que Rapunzel se haga miraditas con Rider, simplemente está cansado. Aprieta los puños y sale del comedor con ganas de dar un puñetazo a alguien o algo. Y lo hace. Da un puñetazo a la pared y no le importa haberse dejado la piel de los nudillos en la pared. Jack Frost se mueve por impulsos, y si bien cuando está contento puede llevar a nuevas aventuras, cuando está enfadado hace lo que sea que le pase por la cabeza. Maldice a Flynn Rider. A Rapunzel. A él mismo. Maldice todo bicho viviente sobre la faz de la tierra. No quiere que Rapunzel se enamore se ese tío, joder, es su Rapunzel, su mejor amiga. No. No. NO.

Corre a su habitación y coge la escoba, necesita tranquilizarse. "Venga, Frost, cálmate. Solo han pasado la tarde juntos y se estaban mirando, no tienes que ponerte así. A ella ni siquiera le gusta, lo ha dicho" Pero ni siquiera su voz interior, esa que a veces le habla y a la que nunca escucha, impide que suba a la Torre de Astronomía y tras una patada en el suelo, se eleve más arriba de las nubes.

Vuela rápido, firme. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. No quiere sentir nada, solo el viento en la cara. Aprieta el palo de la escoba, hace piruetas imposibles y deja escapar una sonrisa. Porque allí arriba se olvida de todo. Lo malo se va igual que las últimas luces del día, perezosas, pero acaban desapareciendo. Sacude la cabeza y suelta un grito eufórico. Vuela a la velocidad del rayo. Le echa carreras al viento y pierde. Pero vuelve a la carga. El viento acepta la revancha, incansable, y a Jack le sobra energía por todas partes y lo intenta una y otra y otra vez. Se ve rodeado de nubes, nubes oscuras que le dan la bienvenida. Pero Jack busca otra cosa, busca a la estrella de la noche. Jack busca a la Luna y la encuentra al final del Valle donde descansa el castillo de Hogwarts. Se alza ante él, imponente, brillando como nunca aunque ya esté menguando. Ahora la Luna le sonríe, y él la responde. Sonríe de lado, quedándose suspendido en el aire, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa.

Es noche cerrada y el castillo descansa, todo está en silencio. Nadie se mueve, todos duermen. Pero hay un chico peliblanco que no quiere dormir, quiere vivir, ser libre. Mantiene una charla con la Luna, el habla y ella escucha. Y a veces es bueno tener a alguien que simplemente escuche.

Le habla de Rapunzel, de su pelo, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de que obviamente a él no le gusta la chica, solo se preocupa por ella porque es su amiga y eso hacen los amigos. Le habla de lo insoportable que es Mérida a veces, pero que es su compañera de travesuras y le debe muchas cosas de las que ha conseguido aunque nunca lo admita. Habla de lo callado que es Hiccup, que casi nunca habla, pero sabes que está ahí dispuesto a echar una mano con lo que sea. Habla de su proyecto con el mapa. Habla de las clases, que son un coñazo, y habla de él. Sobre todo de él.

Porque ahí arriba no es el Jack que todos conocen, no es el chico seguro que camina por los pasillos provocando suspiros, no es el Jack que hace lo posible para que los de su propia casa tengan un bonito recuerdo de él siempre que puede, no es el Jack socarrón, el que siempre se mete en líos por pura diversión. Es simplemente Jack. Jack Frost. Y os prometo, que es un buen chico.


	5. Capítulo 4

La vida de Hiccup no es complicada. No busca líos allá donde va, estudia, saca buenas notas. No es un chico mediocre y sabe perfectamente que quiere hacer con su vida. Su familia no es especial: su padre es muggle y sus antepasados vikingos (o de eso presume el señor Haddok). Su madre no está, murió, o eso ha deducido él de lo poco que le ha contado su padre de ella. Hiccup pasa los días y dibuja, lee, investiga. Se levanta antes de que el sol haya dado los buenos días al valle y tras un pesado suspiro se cambia acompañado de la disonante melodía de los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Mira su cama con nostalgia y tiene el impulso de tirarse sobre ella y no despertarse hasta cinco o seis o porqué no doce horas más tarde pero el joven Hufflepuff es un chico responsable y no lo hace. Por eso vaga, con su natural parsimonia, por los pasillos del colegio hasta el Gran Comedor todavía desierto.

Hiccup no es un chico solitario, ni aburrido, pero es un calculador y organizador nato. Y por eso cada mañana se come dos galletas a la vez mojadas en su tazón lleno de café y dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, y si algún día está caprichoso, se echa un poco de canela. Pero no demasiada. Y por eso tiene sus libros sobre dragones y cuadernos de dibujo ordenados en su baúl por colores y fechas y antes de un examen se quita el reloj lo pone sobre la mesa, coloca el tintero justo a cinco centímetros de la esquina superior y solo después de eso se pone a escribir. Pero si es organizado y meticuloso también lo es torpe, y tanto, que si hubiese una pila de libros sobre una mesa, tropezaría con una ralla del suelo, se apoyaría en la mesa, esta caería al suelo y entre tanto, en un intento desesperado por salvar la vida, agarraría las cortinas, estas se saldrían de sus enganches y caerían sobre él, acompañados por los visillos y los libros que había sobre la mesa.

Pero siempre hay algo que se escapa del control de todos. Una oveja que no quiere meterse en el redil, un árbol que no quiere perfilarse adecuadamente ante la mano experta de un pintor ya bien instruido… Y en el caso de Hiccup, está Astrid. Astrid, esa chica rubia que le estuvo ignorando más o menos media vida pero que cuando descubrió que guardaba un secreto más grande que la propia Luna, comenzó a fijarse en él. Astrid, la chica que sería capaz de acabar con cinco trolls solo con sus manos. Astrid, la chica que puebla sus sueños. Astrid. La chica que por la que lleva loco desde que tiene uso de razón. La que ahora es su novia. La cual es lo suficientemente celosa como para recordarle en cada carta que le escribe que como se le ocurra engañarla le cortará cierta parte que Hiccup prefiere mantener y menos mal que la chica es muggle y no conoce la existencia de los _vociferadores_ porque si no también se los enviaría.

Pero a veces el Hufflepuff piensa en ello. Mientras camina por los pasillos, en sus noches de desvelo, en las clases, en las comidas, incluso, a veces, cuando está con sus amigos. Piensa, piensa y piensa. Y piensa cuan diferentes serían las cosas si Astrid fuese bruja. Porque Hiccup envidia a todas esas parejas que se dan la mano en los pasillo, que se tienen cada día, que pueden besarse, tocarse… Hiccup solo ve a su novia en vacaciones y la verdad es que eso le mata. Aun así, tiene la teoría de que sería Gryffindor y está seguro de que se llevaría bien con Mérida, son muy parecidas, incluso sueltan el mismo gruñido cuando se le ocurre hablar a cualquiera de las dos sobre la otra. Es curioso, muy curioso.

Los días pasan rápidos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ayer era 1 de Septiembre y hoy solo falta un mes escaso para las vacaciones de Navidad_¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? _Hiccup sonríe mientras inspecciona el castillo, tiene clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tiene que ir al bosque, pero siempre pasa antes por la cabaña de Hagrid y es un chico de costumbres bien formadas. Lleva el cuaderno de dibujo en la mochila y una bufanda enrollada hasta el cuello, su nariz está roja por el frío y está seguro de que se le caerá en algún momento, sus guantes ya desgastados se han convertido en mitones y debería decirle a su padre que la próxima vez, no le compre una túnica que le valga a él porque Hiccup va arrastrándola como si de la cola de un vestido de novia se tratase. Fuera nieva, y os prometo que el valle donde reposa la mejor escuela de magia parece un cuadro pintado: la nieve decora las montañas y el hielo ha cubierto el Lago Negro creando una espléndida pista de patinaje. El Sauce Boxeador se sacude de frío y cualquiera diría que está tiritando, ya no hay rastro de la verde hierba y solo se ve un precioso manto blanco. Hiccup sonríe, cómo no hacerlo. Fuera del castillo, los más pequeños juegan y hacen muñecos y ángeles de nieve, y los más osados han construido un fuerte y ahora hacen una guerra.

Pero lo curioso no es eso, sino quién dirige la batalla. Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentan en una batalla campal dirigida por nada más y nada menos que Mérida Dunbroch y Jack Frost en cada bando. Los pequeños leones, contra las pequeñas serpientes, y no sería extraño añadir que quienes más se estaban entregando en la batalla, eran los dos chicos de sexto. Sus miradas brillan de orgullo y competitividad y Hiccup se pregunta qué pasaría si esos dos no fuesen amigos. Pero sabe que entre esos dos hay una amistad más fuerte de lo que el resto del grupo tendrá. Con sus peleas, sus piques, sus planes retorcidos contra la casa del peliblanco. Sus bromas, su flirteo sin segundas intenciones. Jack abre la boca y Mérida le golpea, y para el Slytherin no es más que un colega con el que se lo pasa mejor que bien y, aunque no lo admita, en quien confía plenamente. Y a la pelirroja le pasa lo mismo.

No puede evitar que su corazón se le acelere y le provoque un no sé qué que tiene ganas de saltar ahí y formar parte de ello. Por eso deja la mochila en el suelo y aprovechando la proximidad con el suelo, coge un puñado de nieve, la amolda con sus manos de pintor y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de la pelirroja, la lanza. Y, ay, indiscreta de ella que cae justo en el único espacio de piel desnudo que tiene la Gryffindor. El cuello. La nieve se derrite con el contacto cálido de la piel y baja por su espalda provocando un grito nada femenino por su parte y una carcajada por la del moreno. Desgraciado de él que le ha visto.

-¡Hiccup Haddok voy a matarte!

Eso es lo único que necesita para poner pies en polvorosa y salir corriendo, seguido muy de cerca de una Merida demasiado cabreada, la cual le persigue con una bola de nieve que lanza con toda la precisión de una cazadora cuando va a tirar a los aros y por supuesto acierta. Acierta de lleno. En su cara.

-¡Joder!

Tiene que pararse. Merlin, duele, duele mucho. Lo que Mérida le ha lanzado no es nieve, es cemento. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Quema. El hielo está frío no debería quemarle. Se quita la nieve tan rápido como puede y le dirige una mirada ceñuda a una sonriente Mérida_Dulce venganza. Eres odiosa, que lo sepas. Qué se le va a hacer. _Hablan sin palabras, se miran, se conocen, se leen la mente.

-¡Eh, parejita! Estamos en medio de una guerra, dejad el flirteo para otro momento.

-Mejor cállate, Frost, si no quieres que te machaque esa cara bonita.

-¿Crees que soy guapo, Dumbroch?

-No me van las princesas, Frost.

Y la tregua acaba. Jack le tira una bola de nieve con toda su fuerza de golpeador y Mérida la esquiva y aprovecha a contraatacar. Vuelven a sus puestos corriendo, en el fuerte les esperan sus soldados, incansables, los mejores que han visto. Les organizan de nuevo y una nueva guerra mágica vuelve a estallar.

Pero en medio de la tormenta siempre hay un pequeño reducto de calma, un segundo, el ojo de la tormenta. Y ahí está Rapunzel, con su pelo recogido en un perfecto moño. Hiccup se acerca a tiempo para ver cómo consuela a un niño el cual está llorando porque, de un empujón, uno de los mayores ha decapitado a su muñeco de nieve. Ella le sonríe, le convence de que pueden arreglarlo, hacer otro. Y el niño, al igual que la mayoría de estudiantes del rango masculino en esa escuela y, por qué no, el mundo, no puede decir que no a esa sonrisa. El Hufflepuff les ayuda con el muñeco y han acabado riéndose de los dos idiotas que tienen como amigos que están llenos de nieve y con las manos rojas y doloridas pero parece que luchan por su honor y solo eso importa.

Pronto aparece Flynn Rider_Ya tardaba_ y se acerca a Rapunzel. Últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y Hiccup sabe que, aunque no se lo diga, hay algo entre ellos dos. Solo hay que ver cómo se miran, como se pierden el uno en el otro. Él desvía la mirada, quiere dejarles… ¿intimidad? Pero se topa con un ceñudo Jack que desvía en seguida la mirada cuando ve que le mira, intentando disimular tirando una bola de nieve. No puede evitar compadecerse del que es su mejor amigo, porque sabe que de aquí a unos meses el chico no es el mismo, sigue sonriendo, Jack siempre lo hace, pero no de la misma manera. Casi no mira a Rapunzel a los ojos y evita estar con ella a solas lo más posible. Sabe que está sufriendo, y eso le mata.

Se levanta, no quiere llegar tarde a clase y no quiere interrumpir el intercambio de miradas entre la rubia y el Slytherin. Se acerca a Mérida y Jack y solo le da tiempo a escuchar un pedazo de conversación en la cual la pelirroja le amenaza con un pesado libro de historia a ritmo de "_Aléjate de mí, serpiente" _"_Pelirroja, me rompes el corazón" _ y "_Algo más te voy a romper yo" _Y por suerte Hiccup llega a tiempo de que Jack no pierda la cabeza, literalmente.

-Si usaseis los libros para algo más que con fines violentos os iría bastante mejor.

-¡Pero si no iba a pegarle!- Hiccup le quita el libro, provocando un bufido por parte de la cazadora- Solo quería que se aprendiese el temario de golpe.

-Eso, pelirroja, ha sido un mal chiste.

-Mal chiste te voy a dar yo a ti.

Y que la chica se haya remangado la túnica y muestre un puño apretado, es lo único que el peliblanco necesita para decidir _callárseMe gusta mi cara tal y como está, gracias. _Y menos mal que el peliblanco ha demostrado algo de madurez aunque sea solo por un momento.

Hiccup se despide bajo amenaza de que como se maten les enterrará juntos y tendrán que soportarse hasta en la otra vida, lo que parece suficiente para apaciguarles, y se marcha. _Recuerda que hoy hemos quedado en la Torre, ya sabes, para eso_ Y "eso" es claramente el mapa, pero ninguno quiere decirlo muy alto porque sería una catástrofe que alguien lo supiese. Se dirige a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde el semi-gigante le espera con una enorme sonrisa dispuesto a acompañarle al bosque donde se supone que están el resto de alumnos.

Pasan la tarde observando a los kneazle, criaturas semejantes a los gatos con orejas y cola de león que Hiccup dibuja y acaricia y bien está a punto de llevarse uno al castillo, pero sabe que ese tipo de criaturas, a no ser que se domestiquen, deben estar en libertad. Pero son magníficos e inteligentes, muy inteligentes.

Cuando se acaba la clase acude a la Torre de Astronomía, donde Mérida y Jack esperan con todos los papeles por el suelo. Es increíble su puntualidad cuando les interesa. Esta vez es Rapunzel la que se retrasa, solo cinco minutos, pero se retrasa. Y es Hiccup el que, por suerte, se da cuenta de que ya no lleva el moño e incluso está algo más despeinada que de costumbre. Se está intentando arreglar el pelo en una trenza, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ha estado haciendo con Flynn. Y estudiar y hacer muñecos de nieve no, seguro. Pero como es el único que se da cuenta porque sus otros dos amigos están lo suficientemente ocupados en los pergaminos como para fijarse en que siquiera ha aparecido, él solo se acerca a la rubia y susurra:

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¿Qué?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

Y es esa mirada la que la delata, esos ojos azules bien abiertos completamente culpables y esas mejillas ruborizadas hasta las orejas lo que confirman sus sospechas. Ella se sienta y él a su lado, la tensión se masca pero Hiccup no quiere problemas con su mejor amiga así que la rodea con un brazo los hombros_No se lo diré si no quieres_. Y ella sonríe y asiente, pero el moreno espera que no tenga que contárselo él, y que sea ella la que cuente porqué últimamente está tan ausente. Rapunzel susurra un "gracias" justo antes de que Mérida aparezca con una pila de papeles y se coloque entre ellos dos_Madre, mía. Esto pesa más que mi padre_ y deje caer los papeles, los cuales acaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Trabajan toda la tarde hasta que sus estómagos les avisan de que deberían cenar algo, y entre protestas, recogen. Recogen entre risas e insultos, juegos y conversaciones con ninguna importancia. No hablan del hambre en el mundo, de las guerras. No salvarán a nadie con esas charlas y cuando en unos años echen la vista atrás, tampoco las recordarán. Pero juntos sueñan y sueñan y vuelven a soñar. Sueñan con el mapa, con su futuro, con ellos. Sueñan con aventuras y viajes, con batallas, con campos de Quidditch. Con dragones y aurores. Sueñan. Sueñan despiertos. Se creen invencibles, inmortales, muy grandes. Y es que, por un momento, lo son.


End file.
